Crow and the Butterlfy
by fangsgrl33
Summary: max and fang are all grown up and the flock is still together they move to a remote town to live out the rest of thier lives. it is all going great until angel comes home with a strange boy that will bring them untold hazards. will this vacation last?


**Inspired by the song written by Shine down on their second chance CD. I do not own MR. the amazing JP does. I do however own this plot, Joyclyn, Zoë, Gabriel, and all of Total's puppies.**

**Crow and the butterfly**

_Max's P.O.V. _

A new home, a new habit. I am not looking down at what I have spent the last hour writing down. There is so much going on these days I began a journal, so I could keep track about what's going on.

_Max's Journal_

We made a good choice, choosing Maple Falls as our refuge from Itex. Maple Falls, Washington now has a population of 285. Now that Fang and I are 23, we decided to get married and adopt angel and Gazzy. Iggy and Nudge got married last year when nudge turned 19. Gazzy and Angel have decided to go to school here. All of us are moved into mine and Fangs house. All of this has been accomplished in the 2 months we have been here. We are currently working on building Iggy and Nudge a house of their own. Iggy and Gazzy have not been arrested for blowing anything up, yet. Best of all we haven't caught sighted of not one eraser or flyboy, zip, nada, none. Another thing that's happened is I have gained a new power. I now, I guess you could say, have premonitions. Great right? A voice and premonitions, I'll be a 3rd floor basket case by Christmas. Something bad is going to happen today. How do I know? It the exact opposite of the feeling I got the morning Gazzy came home from school with a girl friend. Her name is Joyclyn, she has dark brown hair with sun streaks in it and she has the most beautiful eyes I have eyes seen, they are smoky blue with dark rings of purple around the pupil. Trust me that was a wonderful feeling, full of joy. I literally floated down the stairs from Fang and mines room that morning with no way to explain it. However, I had to drag myself out of bed this morning; I am dreading this day. I need to get started on breakfast. Yes, I know me cooking is bad Idea but it's is my week and it is angels day to choose. Best of all you know what she asked for lipid covered carbohydrates, of all things! I hate this school thing. I hate being left out, I can tell Fang, Nudge, and Iggy do too. But why out of all things, Ugggghghhhhh! You know what? I'm going to visit my friend Google.

Gabriel's P.O.V. (Gabe)

"Alright today is the day" I said to myself, "that I will talk to Angel Ride"

I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing my best pair of jeans even though they had a few holes in them they weren't as bad as some of the others I owned. You can thank Jacob for that, stupid mangy, hairball, mutt, had to ruin my nice jeans on the way to school this morning. Panic stuck me "I can't talk to her. She's not like me, not a freak. Why would she talk to me?" I hate paranoia, crap, new wave, "Maybe I won't talk to her today. I will not say hi to her not today, not ever. Why would such perfection want me, love me, and that's just it. She won't."

Angel's P.O.V.

NO, NO, NO, NO! I do want you! You have no idea how wrong you are. I am the freak! For god sake, I have wings, can read your mind, control your mind, breathe under water, and talk to fish. I am even a freak along with the rest of my freak family. **YOU WILL TALK TO ME GABRIEL DRAM! ****TODAY****!**

Third person P.O.V.

Angel looked at Gabe and focused her eyes. From across the room she saw him go stiff, stand up, turn around, and take one step in her direction. That was until her best friend interrupted her prospect of manipulation.

Angel's P.O.V.

"Hey Ange! Did you do your algebra two homework last night, what about the biology I didn't understand a flipping thing about the blood typing" rambled Zoë.

"No," I growled out. I looked up to see Zoë's hurt face and I reassured her. "Sorry girl, I have a headache." Lies!

"It makes no sense!" exclaimed Zoë. I arched my eyebrows questionably. "You never do your homework but you ace every assignment, quiz, and test, how do you do it?" I was to disappoint about Gabe to care.

"I can read the teachers mind." I sighed out.

"Yeah right! And pigs can fly!" said Zoë. I saw fang, Iggy, and Gazzy in my head. I looked up at Zoë with a smile and said.

"Sexist ones can" I stood up and walked to my 1st block class, Spanish. Yeah! Not! It is the only class that I can't read the teachers mind in. Heck the teacher thinks in Spanish, it's like she knows. Yeah right!


End file.
